


"I love you."

by erintoknow



Series: Aria [36]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Near Death Experiences, Nightmare, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: It's just a dream, right?





	"I love you."

        This is… just another dream, right? You feel fine, but you know you aren’t. Can’t be. Shock. It’s cruel really, here in the moments where it’s most feasible is when you feel the most afraid. All those storm clouds burned away under the glare of animal drive. Your suit is mostly intact, between that and the Rat King, it’s the only reason you’re still standing. What did they hit you with? Your armor might as well been paper.

        A voice calls out behind you as you steady yourself with a dumpster. “You’re under arrest Puppetmaster.” You don’t need the too-familiar static to know who it is.

        You grit your teeth. “Adrestia.” You can’t afford this fight. You need to get somewhere safe, ASAP and hop into Jane to play medic. Hopefully you won’t lose too much blood before then. Hopefully the suit’s built-in systems are helping to minimize the damage. You’re afraid to look down.

        You can practically hear Charge roll her eyes. “You’re under arrest, Adrestia.” A scuffling of boots on cement, then stop. Feet planted, ready, wary. “You need help.”

        That gets a laugh from you. There’s something in your mouth, you cough, swallow the coppery taste down. At least shock means no pain. “Who doesn’t?” You don’t move. Wait for your moment.

        “That was an anti-material round. You’re going to bleed out and die if you don’t get medical attention. Surrender now. It’s only your chance.” You hear her take another step. Come on honey, strike up the band.

        “Die? Where’s the downside in that?” The voice filter does a lot of work for keeping up that bravado.

        Another step, another.“You can drop the act. _Please._ ” The distress in her voice spikes your heart rate. “I know it’s you, Ariadne.” So close now. Almost.

        You want to be crying, to turn and fall into her arms, and if she kills you? Good. But the suit supports you. The Rat King curls around you. Instead you say, “I don’t know who that is.”

        “Ariadne…” You feel the weight of her hand pressing down on your shoulder through her armor. “Please, you need help.”

        This is it. This is your chance.

        You force yourself to turn. You wonder what she thinks. This human-shaped void, the mirrored helmet between you and her. You will yourself to fall into her arms, and she catches you, not even staggering under your weight.

        “I’m sorry.” You say.  
        “You’re going to be alright.” She says.  
        “I’m so sorry.” You repeat.  
        “We’ll make this right, somehow.” She says.  
        “I love you.” You sob.  
        “I love you too.” She sobs.

        

        

        

        

        

        

        

        

        

        

        

        

        

        

        “But it’s not enough.” You say.

        

        She screams.

        The nanovores take out the emitters first and so when the electricity tries to release it has nowhere to go but directly through her and to the ground. It doesn’t take long, only an eternity before she goes quiet, speaking only smoke and blood.

        She’s dead.  
        She’s dead and hollowed out.  
        It’s Anathema again, but worse:  
        She’s dead because you murdered her.  
        She’s dead.

        Her corpse pulls you down and the suit and the Rat King aren’t enough to hold you up this time. You’re falling.

        Falling

        Falling into blood – earth – shards of glass

        All lit up in noon-day sun.

        Someone else is screaming in your voice and then everything is fire.


End file.
